25ft Under the Seat
25ft Under the Seat aired September 27, 2008. This episode marked the last appearance of the character, Tord, who had personal reasons to leave. Plot The Episode begins with Tord and saying a sad goodbye to the group, then he proceeds to hit Tom with his car and drives away, leaving Eddsworld forever. The group have a moment of reflection before Matt asks if they are going to start the next episode. Tom is seen walking past the bathroom when he suddenly hears cries of distress from Matt, and backs away slowly. Matt then reveals to Edd, who is watching TV, that he accidentally flushed the key to the fridge down the toilet. Edd decides the group must flush themselves down the toilet to retrieve the keys. When Tom asks why they dont ask a plummer, he reveals the plummers hand, still stuck in the drain of the sink. He then proceeds to flush Tom down the toilet before he can ask about a locksmith. The plummer then waves them goodbye, his hand still stuck in the sink. When they emerge from the drains they find the city of Atlantis, where everybody is blue and has gills. After a short amount of time searching, they find Matt's key has become the new exibit in a museum of wonders from above. The three end up going on a tour of the museum with the tour guide Simon. Eventually they find Matt's keys. But after taking it, Edd notices a security camera, which takes a picture of the trio stealing the keys from the exibit. The chief of Police then confronts the King with the picture of Edd, Matt and Tom stealing the keys. The king then orders the chief to summon the troops and spread posters over the town so they can capture the three friends. Later Edd, Tom and Matt find a wanted poster of them and decide they need to find a way out of Atlantis. So they begin work on something that will help them escape. When they emerge they are seen wearing crudely made fish costumes but they manage to fool the police. A Cop called Frank almost rumbels them, until it is revealed his was pointing at a rock. The cheif of police then tells Frank how much he hates him. The trio then hide in the zoo, asuming they should be safe. It is, until Tom leans on a wall of glass marked 'Do not touch', the glass then shatters, releasing a giant purple octopus. The octopus angrily attacks Tom, sending him flying. Edd and Matt try to run away from the creature, only to run straight into an angry cop and get captured. For taking the key and releasing the octopus, the executioner ties balloons around the groups necks and sentances them to death by oxygen. They then start to float to the surface. While going up, Edd and Tom say goodbye, Edd apologizes for breaking Tom's bass (Ruined), and Tom apologizes for breaking his cat. When they reach the surface and realize they are not going to die, Tom says he wasn't really sorry about breaking Edd's Cat, much to Edd's disappointment. Voices *Edd as himself, Simon, and The King *Tom as himself, Guard, and Cops *Matt as himself *Bing as the Plumber and Kid *Diwi as Frank *PsyGuy as the executioner Reception This episode has received mixed reviews. Most were positive but the episode received mixed reviews not because of the plot but by the fact that Tord left. Trivia *This is the final appearance of Tord, who left due to personal reasons. Although fan mail comes in, asking for Tord to come back, he remains out of the series. Tord, however appears in the wallpaper of Eddsworld, which features every single character in Eddsworld. *When Tord gets into the car, he goes on the right side which is the British way of drving a car. But as he waves goodbye, he was on the left side, which is the American way of driving. *At the beginning of the episode, Tord's car license says, "N0R5K1" or "NORSKI", wich is Norwegian for "Norwegian". *The music that is playing when Edd and the gang are outside the city is similar to music from "Super Mario Bros." when Mario goes underwater. *One of the advertisements in Atlantis is for 'The world's largest free-range aquarium'. *There is a road sign reading 'Road liable to flooding'. *When they run into what seems like a zoo, the plumber's hand is seen inside one of the fish tanks. *Matt's keys say "Kiss Me, I'm Ginger!" *Outside the toilet is a picture of Tom and Edd standing beneath a street lamp which is a remake of an already existing photo. *When Edd is watching TV, Diwi is on it. *On the welcome sign into Atlantis, it says "100% Water-Resistant". *There is an Easter Island Head leaning against a building. *A shop is called 'Don Edit's Sushi Bar'. *There is a fish person stuck in plastic beer nets with a sign saying "Please Help". *There is a Tomee Bear in the leisure window of the museum. *In the museum, there is a vine spelling out "Hello". *When the Fish Policeman is pointing at the rock, there is a smiley face spelled in the vines above the rock. *On one of Tom's flashbacks, it reveals that Tom's mother is a bowling ball and his father is a watermelon, thus explaining why he was born with no eyes and a spherical head. *On one of Tom's flashbacks, Matt appears to be sucking on a pacifier and is wearing his future purple hoodie instead of his original black hoodie and green jacket. *On one of Tom's flashbacks, there's a Newgrounds poster on the wall. *On one of Tom's flashbacks, it is revealed the gang has met at the first grade. *On one of Tom's flashbacks, it contains Tord. This could mean Tord will appear again but only in flashbacks. *As the gang floated to the surface, Edd apologizes for breaking Tom's bass. *As the gang floated to the surface, Tom apologizes for breaking Edd's cat, explaining the dissapearance of Edd's cat Ringo who appeared in Edd Again Gallery TordPacking.PNG|Tord packs his stuff in the car's trunk. LastAppearance.PNG|Tord goes to his car. Tord leaves.jpg|Tord drives off while everyone waves, signifying his last appearance in Eddsworld. 25FUStitle.PNG|The title as it appears in the episode 25FUS1.PNG|Tom hears Matt making a fuss in the bathroom. 25FUS2.PNG|"Uh Edd? I accidently flushed the keys down the toilet....." 25FUS3.PNG|Everyone gets ready to go underwater. 25FUS4.PNG|The gang arrives at Altantis. 25FUS5.PNG|They conviently find the keys at a museum. 25FUS6.PNG|"Finally, my keys." 25ft under the seat screenshot.jpg|Everyone gets caught by a camera. 25FUS7.PNG|The King sends troops after them. Wanted.PNG|Edd, Tom, and Matt and end up as Wanted Criminals. 25FUS8.PNG|The gang makes a disguise to evade the police. 25FUS9.PNG|What their disguises actually were. 25FUS10.PNG|They end up in a Underwater Zoo. UhOh.PNG|Tom accidently releases a sea monster. 25FUS11.PNG|Edd and Matt try to run away from the monster, but end up running into the guards. DeathByOxygen.PNG|Edd, Tom, and Matt get sentenced to Death by Oxygen. 25FUS12.PNG|Turns out they won't die! Music *"The Incredible Hulk" *Puzzle Bobble - "Silver Dragons Bubbles OCremix" *Baltimora - "Tarzan Boy" *Super Mario Bros. - "Moisturor OCremix" *Bocherini - "String Quintent Minuet in E" *"Beyond the Sea" *"Funeral Theme" *TomSka - "Brocobox" External links http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUotWimss1M Category:Episodes